


Clothed in a Field of Blue Hydrangeas

by Squinch



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, ??? - Freeform, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Dealing with the aftermath of war, Fluff, Found Family, Foxes, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inari Shrines (Ghost of Tsushima), Kenji being Kenji, Letters, Magic, Multi, One Shot, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Short Stories, Supernatural Elements, kami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squinch/pseuds/Squinch
Summary: Jin's mother had always told him of the foxes and the birds. The blessings of the gods; the need to be in constant awe and respect. And now, those around him know it too.A series of one shots and short stories!
Relationships: Jin Sakai & Everyone, Jin Sakai & Kazumasa Sakai, Jin Sakai & Kenji, Jin Sakai & Lord Shimura, Jin Sakai & Norio, Jin Sakai & Ryuzo, Jin Sakai & Taka, Jin Sakai & Tomoe, Jin Sakai & Yuna
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Foxes in Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note before we begin! This story is a conglomerate of one-shots and short stories. They're not really connected. Also, I haven’t written fanfic for at least ten years and writing is very much a super side thing. I have school and work and life that are my main focuses; so just a warning that updates will be slow and spotty and I may just stop in the middle of a story because depression and anxiety and the unending crush of life!

**CHAPTER 1: FOXES IN STORMS (5+1)**

The storm had raged all night. Ichiko had thought the roof would collapse or the whole world would cave in on her while she fought to bring new life into the world. The night had been long and unbearably painful, but the newborn had been delivered without complication.

Ichiko glanced at her side, Kazumasa had fallen asleep, his hand grasping her own. She should probably join him, but the little life that Ichiko held to her breast made her too excited for rest. Jin had been dozing for awhile, after eating his fill he had promptly dropped off into a deep sleep.

Lady Sakai gazed out of the window. The violent storm had passed almost the moment Ichiko gave birth and the morning dawned clear and fresh. It felt significant.

She adjusted, muscles becoming stiff with immobility while her abdomen ached and cramped. Out the window, from the corner of her eye, she spotted a blur of orange.

Ichiko glanced up and saw a fox, sitting demurely, staring at her, or maybe, gazing upon her son. Her breath stuttered and an emotion she could not identify seemed to squeeze Ichiko’s entire being. She released her husband’s hand to wrap it around her child. Bringing him even closer, brushing her lips against his downy head.

It was a blessing.

A blessing from Inari, it had to be. Tears sprung to Ichiko’s eyes, her son, blessed by the gods. Jin would grow to be a strong warrior, and she hoped, a compassionate protector. The gods would pave the path for him.

The fox caught her eye and gave a yip. It wiggled its tail and jumped up and down; then took off disappearing from the window’s view. Ichiko had the strongest desire to get up and follow. But she didn’t think she could stand just yet and Kazumasa had just snored himself awake at that exact moment.

Ichiko blinked in amusement at her husband.

“Ichiko,” his voice rough from the little amount of sleep he had received, “why are you still up?”

She smiled and held Kazumasa’s hand again, “I’m too awake to be sleeping. Look, the storm has passed.”

Kazumasa kissed her hand and stood up, stretching. He made his way to the window. Ichiko half hoped that the fox would still be visible, to have someone share in her awe. Her husband turned back around and noticed some remaining tears stuck to her eyelashes. His face quickly transformed to alarmed.

He rushed over, “Ichiko! Is something wrong!? What do you need? I can go get Yuriko,” Kazumasa made to get up, but Ichiko grabbed his arm, smiling.

“You silly man, sit down and enjoy a moment with your wife and son. I will tell you.”

Kazumasa looks into her eyes, huffs, and sits down. He passes a hand over Jin’s head, “I am Lord of the Sakai Clan, not some ‘silly man’.”

Ichiko smiles, feeling indulgent and sly, “My apologies, Lord Sakai. Hold your son and I will tell you about what I saw right before you woke.”

Maybe her favorite site was seeing her husband, fearsome Lord Sakai, holding their babe gently in his arms. Ichiko stretched and laid down fully.

“I saw a fox outside the window.”

“A fox,” Kazumasa raises an eyebrow, “inside the gate? That seems a bit odd, doesn’t it?”

Ichiko smiled “It’s a sign. The fox stood there staring at Jin. I think Inari has sent one of his messengers to give his blessing to this new life. Our Jin.”

Kazumasa looked skeptical, but the conviction in his wife’s voice and face seemed to stop him from voicing those thoughts. He looked out the window and then down at the sleeping face of his son.

“Then we must guide him in order to be worthy of such a blessing.”

Ichiko smiled sleepily and put her hand on Kazumasa’s thigh. He smiled in return.

“Your family is going to be furious,” Kazumasa said airily, a grin teasing his face, “We had planned on you giving birth at Castle Shimura.”

Ichiko gave a breathy laugh, falling closer towards sleep, “My father and brothers will just have to get over it. Or blame Jin, as he’s the one who decided when to be born. Headstrong like his father.”

Ichiko falls asleep to one of Kazumasa’s rare laughs.

~*~

**1\. RYUZO**

“There’re a ton of reeds on the other side, by the forest, come on!”

There was hardly a ripple in the lake, its waters reflecting the perfect day. The white blossoms from the Magnolia trees drifted on the wind, making the ground look like covered snow. An uncomfortable feeling nibbled at Jin’s breath. A flash of Sago Mill, maple leaves blending in with blood in the snow.

Jin took a deep breath, the pressure on his heart eased. He turned towards Ryuzo and grinned. Ryuzo had a bored and dubious look on his face. Well, he would just have to show Ryuzo the literal best spot in Omi. Jin picked up the pace, slipping in the mud.

“You sure you’re retinue won’t mind us slipping away?” Ryuzo scratched his nose, “Not that I’m complaining. No offense, but this isn’t the most exciting trip so far.”

Jin glanced back, nose flaring in brief annoyance. But he couldn’t stay mad for long, Ryuzo is the first friend he’s ever had and he didn’t want to drive his only friend away.

The other clans had other boys around his age, like the Adachi brothers, but they were older and it only felt like the brothers were humoring the younger boy. Ryuzo was also older, but had glued himself to Jin’s side the moment their eyes met. Ryuzo’s main form of entertainment seemed to be poking fun at Jin, but, Jin surmised that’s just what friends do.

Ryuzo’s second favorite activity was joining in on Jin’s many adventures.

So Jin knew Ryuzo was just as eager to get across the lake as he is.

“Nice sparring ring!” Ryuzo said, as he turned around in circles, admiring the grounds covered in a carpet of maple leaves. Jin also admired the ring. Fond memories of sparring with his uncle rise to the surface. Memories from further back swim just underneath. A father teaching his son his first katas.

The suffocating feeling crests stronger in his chest, Jin’s eyes begin to ache with the effort to hold back tears. He doesn’t want to cry in front of Ryuzo, not again.

Jin lifts his head and finds Ryuzo staring at him. When their eyes meet Ryuzo starts. He lifts his arms, stretching. His eyes alight on the dock, the older boy bounces over, the wood creaking with his jumping steps.

Ryuzo bends over the side, peering into the waters. “Is this place good for fishing? Eels?”

Jin wanders over, sitting down at the edge. His fingers fumble as he takes his shoes off, sighing and laughing as he sticks his feet into the cool, calm waters. Ryuzo grins and almost tips over into the water as he plops down next to Jin.

They spend a good amount of time just sitting there, feet pruning in the water. Ryuzo is laying down listlessly, “How mad will your Uncle be if we spend the night out here?”

Jin snorted and shoved at Ryuzo, “We both know Lord Shimura is up north, mopping up the last of the Yarikawa clan. He won’t be back for another month at least.” Jin paused, giving the other side of the lake a speculative look, “I mean,” a look towards his family estate, “we could camp out for the night.”

Ryuzo’s face splits into a smile and he leaps up, he jumps from one foot to the other, shaking off the water. They both eagerly put their footwear back on, but Ryuzo pauses. His eyes catching on the shrine at the end of the dock. Ryuzo nudges Jin and nods towards the shrine. He swaggers over, giving an exaggerated bow.

He spins around, “C’mon Jin, gotta honor the gods. For our good fortune in our adventure tonight!” He grins and claps, indicating the spot he just occupied.

Jin smiles in return and walks over. His mother had always put a great amount of importance in honoring the spirits, the gods, and the nature that surrounded and provided. Sometimes Jin felt like the ones he honored were there with him. Blessing him in their ways.

Jin clapped his hands together and bowed.

A plethora of stringfish jumped out in front of the dock. The waters turbulent and frothing with fish jumping in and out of the water.

Jin and Ryuzo fell back onto the dock. Their faces open in shock. Jin felt that same warmth that came with honoring shrines, but the fish thing had never happened before. The spectacle shocked him to his core and a small part of his soul quivered in fear.

The fish jumped in and out of the water for near five minutes. Until the waters settled and calmed, back to the flat mirror it was before.

Ryuzo and Jin turned to look at each other, the disbelief still thrumming between them. A focused look entered Ryuzo’s eyes, he leaned over and grasped onto Jin’s shoulders. Shook the younger boy, paused and licked his lips, then shook him again.

“Jin, what the fuck?!”

~*~

**2\. KENJI**

Kenji had looked everywhere, absolutely everywhere. It’s cold and he’s tired and Yuna had just opened some sake. But he was outside, trying to be responsible, looking for a ghost.

The moniker wasn’t supposed to be literal, but for the life of him, Kenji could not find Jin.

A monk points him towards the frozen lake. Kenji throws his head back, sighs dramatically, and starts trudging down the icy steps, carefully. The sun is beginning to set and the already cold temperatures are dropping. Kenji wants to be anywhere, but outside, by the time it’s fully dark.

He sees a man sitting in snow, facing the lake, perfectly still. The outline is Lord Sakai-esque. The figure was dark in comparison to the ice that was reflecting the brilliant hues of sunset. As he got closer, Kenji was going to call out, but paused. Dumbfounded.

In the palm of Jin’s hand was a bird. Just. Sitting there. Kenji could see the profile of the man, a smile gracing his usually serious face.

Kenji is frozen. His mind doesn’t even know. Doesn’t comprehend. What kind of man is Jin Sakai.

The sake brewer stumbles closer. Jin turns and sees him. Indicates with is head toward a space next to him. Kenji couldn’t refuse Jin. The man appeared to be a god that had graced this land and Kenji did not want to disobey the will of the gods. So he sat. In the snow. And stared at Jin with wide eyes.

Jin saw the look and a scowl playfully replaced the smile.

“Stop it,” Jin huffed, “it’s not a big deal. This happens all the time.”

“Not to anyone else!” Kenji blurted out.

The bird startles and flies away.

A pout threatens to emerge on Jin’s face. He puts his hand down and scooches around to face Kenji. The sake brewer swallows and smiles weakly. They stare at each other. The sun dips below the horizon, the sky darkens.

“So Kenji. Did you need something?”

Kenji shakes his head, then nodded. Paused. “No! No, no, no! We’re not changing the subject. You just casually commune with wildlife at any point in time?”

Jin looks embarrassed, scratching his head and shrugging, “If I’m still for a bit of time, a bird may come down to rest.”

Kenji sweeps his arms around, “That’s all?! That’s not normal!” He sits back with a scoff, “Is it only the occasional bird?”

Jin starts picking at a thread, unusually shy. The man usually kept to himself, but he was not anywhere close to shy. So Kenji leaned forward with equal parts anticipation and dread.

“When I,” Jin licks his lips, “when I honor a shrine sometimes animals will appear. Sometimes foxes will come up to me.”

He trails off, probably because Kenji’s face had gone back to being flabbergasted.

“Lord Sakai . . . are you, by chance, a god disguised among us mortals?”

Jin snorts and softly shoves Kenji, “Be serious, Kenji.”

“I am serious! Looking back on everything you must be a god indeed!”

A small smile comes and goes, “My mother would agree and say I’m spirit blessed.” Jin stands up and stretches, “So what is it that you needed, Kenji?”

Kenji jumps up. Muscles stiffening up in the cold. He takes a step forward, “My Lord! I have some information about a location where we might find supplies for the refugee camps.”

They start walking back to the temple. Jin folds his arms, “We aren’t stealing from others Kenji.”

“No, no, no! My Lord, I would never! These people want to negotiate. Under the table, so to speak!”

Jin raises an eyebrow, “Supplying us under the Jito’s nose?”

Kenji puts his hands up, “They only want to make sure the supplies get to the camps, safely. And they believe the Ghost and his people would be able, and willing, to do this.”

Jin puts a hand on Kenji’s shoulder, “Alright, Kenji. Thank you and good work. I’ll look into it.”

Kenji beams, “I live to serve, my Lord.”

They continued the journey. The sun long gone, multiple fires popping up around the temple.

Jin might’ve thought Kenji had turned a new leaf with helping out during the invasion and now with relief efforts. But Kenji knew, especially now, that there had never really been a choice.

One cannot fight the pull of the spirit’s blessed.

~*~

**3\. TAKA**

They were standing away from the forge, but the heat could still be felt. The smell of burning metals wafted through the town. Jin breathed it in. Taka was standing next to him talking about the thought process going into making this special tool for Jin. The samurai marveled at how enthusiastic and relaxed the blacksmith was, for the whole time Jin had known the man, Taka had been nervous and timid. It was nice, to get to know the real Taka.

“So the next problem that I encountered was that the claw kept slipping . . .”

Jin refocuses back on Taka, who had trailed off, eyes caught by something above them. Jin steps back and looks up. A golden bird circles above them, dipping off towards the west and coming back and circling around them. Jin smiled and started walking west. He paused when he noticed no blacksmith with him.

Jin turned around. Taka looked on the verge of being scared. Of the bird? Jin shook his head, “Taka,” Jin indicated in front of himself, “let’s follow the golden bird. It will take us somewhere special.”

Taka started, “Where?”

Jin shrugs, “I don’t know, let’s find out!”

He knew this was alarming Taka. He knew this display of excitement seemed out of character for the serious samurai. But the golden birds brought the memories of childhood to the forefront. And he’s never been able to share it with anybody.

Jin grabbed hold of Taka’s arm and they set off out of Komatsu. The longer they walked without incident the lower Taka’s shoulders fall until it seemed they were just strolling down the road. The bird chirped ahead of them weaving in and out of branches. The Brown River burbled along beside them, the dry grasses swaying in the breeze. The sun was sinking in the sky, washing the land with golden light.

“So uh,” Taka glanced nervously at Jin, “you just follow random birds? I mean,” he gestured to the bird, “it does seem to be leading us somewhere.”

Jin took a minute to reply. The dirt crunched beneath their feet. “My mother used to say that the golden birds of Tsushima were special, that they led people to places where one could renew their soul and grow stronger spiritually.” Jin paused, looking out to the river. He never really talked about this with anyone.

“She died when I was five, got ill and just faded away. My father told me that she was the birds in the trees. When I first followed a golden bird, I felt so strongly that she was walking next to me.” Jin took a breath, continued walking. “It might seem silly to believe that she is responsible for sending the birds to me, but I truly believe it. That even after death she would lead me on adventures; to places that would reinvigorate me.”

Jin fell into silence, feeling like maybe he overshared and was making Taka feel awkward. They came upon a waterfall, the river emptying into the sea. Mongol ships dotted the horizon, but the view was still resplendent.

Taka fiddled with a broken off weed stem, “I don’t remember much about my mother. Just scenes, flashes. Impressions mostly. Yuna never talks about her and I get the feeling that she was not a pleasant woman. I don’t think she’s benevolent enough to come back and guide her children.”

Jin looked at Taka. He had made the younger man uncomfortable. The samurai clapped the blacksmith on the shoulder, “Well, my mother can provide for the whole of Tsushima! I’m sure she would not mind you following a bird or two. Come!” He points, “Our guide is getting impatient.”

The bird had been flying back and forth, clearly indicating the inlet on the beach. They stumble down the bank, wade through the water, and come upon a rock with a mat upon it. Candles dot the rock, already lit.

Taka hesitates, clearly finding the scene bizarre. Even stepping back as the bird lands next to them. “What. What is it?”

The question took Jin aback and had him confused for a moment. But then he quickly realized that Taka would have no idea what any aspect of this kind of life would be like.

“It’s a spot where one can compose haiku.”

Taka looked more confused, “Create poetry? All the way out here? Is that something people do? Just plop down and make haikus whenever the urge hits them?”

Jin chuckles softly, “Well, I guess not just anyone. They say composing haikus brings clarity to the mind. Expands your thinking and perspective. Many samurai will write haiku before battle. I have done it many times recently, trying to find the right way to do things.”

“I guess,” Taka looked slightly embarrassed, “I would never really have time to sit around and contemplate nature. And I would never know how to even begin with composing poetry!”

Now Jin is feeling awkward, “Well,” he shuffles forward, the golden bird flies off with a trill. Jin kneels on the rock and gestures for Taka to kneel on the mat, “We have a moment right now. I will compose a haiku with you.”

Once they settle in position they sit for a while, taking in the life happening around them. Taka still looks lost and a glaze is entering his eyes.

“The point is to reflect on aspects of life, and find correlations within nature, sometimes even answers. I will pick something to reflect on,” Jin paused, looking for inspiration around them. Eyes landing on Taka, “Let’s reflect on strife.”

Taka snorted, “A lot of that going around.” He shuffled, readjusting, “So now what?”

“Well,” Jin rubs his chin, “What around here reminds you of strife?”

“Ah, maybe . . . the waves beating against the shore? Or the fight these plants have in order to live; not only live, but thrive.” Taka pointed to some pools of water, “The crabs on shore, always on the move, never a peaceful moment.”

Jin smiled, “Exactly. You’re a natural Taka.” Jin turns back to the sea, “What about you, personally? Do you see yourself reflected in the nature around you?”

“I, hmm.” Taka’s face grew stiff with concentration, “Yuna and I have always been on the move. Have had to fight for our right to live. Sometimes it feels like bad luck crashes into our lives again and again, not letting up, never stopping. I - ” Taka’s voice cracks, “I’ve always been so scared to settle in one place, grow roots; having to face the conflict instead of being able to pick and leave.”

Jin put a hand on Taka’s shoulder, “Good. Now hold on to those feelings. Close your eyes. Breath in . Hold that breath. And now breath out, release those feelings out into the world around us.”

Taka does so and they sit there in companionable silence. The blacksmith opens his eyes and looks around himself as if seeing this beach, the sea, these trees for the first time. And Jin knew. The lesson had been taught successfully. Jin took a breath.

Quietly, he said, “Brilliant it blossoms  
Peer through the mist and we’ll be  
Shattered, but alive”

The words come and go, like a breeze felt and cherished and then left to its journey.

Taka exhales abruptly. Eyes going wet, “That was - thank you, Jin. This really has brought clarity to certain parts of my life. And your words are wise. Not that I would expect anything less from the Lord of the Sakai Clan.”

“None of that, Taka.” Jin smiled, then gestured, “The world has shown you, there will always be hardship. But we can live through it, and thrive. Nature truly is our greatest teacher.”

Taka smiles, stands up and stretches, “Who knew following birds could lead to enlightenment! I will have to pray to your mother and thank her properly for the experience. But now! Now we get back to the forge because I think I just solved our little hook problem.”

Jin smiles in reply, still looking out to the sea, “Thank you, mother.” He says softly, “I await to see your golden messengers again soon.”

~*~

**4\. NORIO**

“How are repairs to Cedar Temple going?”

“Slow. We’ve lost quite a number of monks. And the Jito’s response to our call for aid is not as fast as I would like. But I acknowledge that the man has the whole island that he needs to help.”

Jin slows down Kaze, partially to hold back the bamboo leaning into the road and partially to turn towards his friend. Norio looked grim, a look that Jin was familiar with, but, he thought, might’ve been a rare sight once upon a time. A part of Jin yearned to see lighter emotions on the warrior monk’s face, to be able to hear easy laughter. But grief was a jagged and lonely road, and could not be erased with a wish. Jin knew this intimately, so he would be there, through the good days and the bad. And hope that his presence helped ease the dark emotions that prayed on Norio.

“It’s noble of you, to take the time to come with me, in order to help others when you and your people are in need of help.”

Norio waved him off, “Not really. The truth is, I still do not feel comfortable being at the temple. I’m out and about more than in. There’s plenty of lingering Mongols to take care of and stray travelers to help, they keep me busy enough that I only stay at the temple very rarely.”

“Norio . . .” Jin felt slightly guilty. Felt responsible for Norio staying at Cedar Temple where he was clearly miserable.

Norio seemed to know what Jin was feeling because he shook his head, “They need a leader and they keep coming to me. So I must be doing something right. And it’s the right thing to do. Every ounce of my being is telling me to leave, so doing the opposite, the harder option, can only be for my benefit.”

Jin shakes his head, “You are truly a better person than I’ll ever be.”

Norio halts his horse and looks at Jin, “I don’t think that’s true,” he says it calmly, as a matter of fact, “Maybe you feel like you should be vilified, that you’re just as bad as the Mongols. This war changed us, but I do not think it is a bad change. You have had to step into the shadows, but that does not make you a bad person.”

Jin looked away. But Norio drew closer, his horse snorting and shaking its head. The monk grasped onto Jin’s arm, hard. His eyes seeking the other’s out; Jin saw a fire in them, a fire that had started that one winter night. Norio continued softly, “And the people that matter the most, they know that, Jin. there is nothing you can do that would drive us away.”

Jin’s eyes started to sting. His throat closing up. Logically he knew. People like Norio, Yuna, Sensei Ishikawa, even Kenji. They all have seen him at his worst; have gazed at the darker parts of his being. And yet, they still counted him as a friend and ally. But even still, Jin felt like he had fallen to a place that could not be remedied by good deeds or heroic actions. A place that would tarnish all future choices.

Norio’s hand squeezed his arm again and they continued riding in silence.

They were on their way to Jogaku Temple, to pick up supplies and men, then from there they would make their way to Izumi Village. The village and port were important to the north in terms of getting supplies quickly and Jin wanted that channel open as soon as possible. That involved volunteers to help clear out the bay and clean up the village.

This was not the time for isolation, but a time for joinings.

Winter was here and there was going to be a shortage of food, families would be homeless, and Mongols would still be roaming the countryside. If Jin could help prevent a modicum of what was to come, the fury in his heart might abate to a simmer. A beast kept in a flimsy cage. Jin always felt that he could control his emotions, brush them aside. But now. Now he refused and a part of him relished the wash of feelings. They helped Jin to protect his people.

“That’s a bit odd.”

Jin surfaced from his thoughts and slowed his horse down. He glanced at Norio, then followed his gaze. On the side of the road a tree with yellow leaves stood, caressed by the morning fog. Blue butterflies flitted in and out of its golden boughs and at the base, a fox. The fox had spotted them - or rather - had spotted Jin, and had started jumping up and down, yipping and barking.

Jin climbs down from his horse; motions Norio to do the same, “I want to show you something, I think you’ll really like it.”

A curious look enters Norio’s face, but he follows Jin unquestioningly.

The fox takes off through the bamboo, almost out of sight. It turns around, waiting impatiently for them. Once they walk closer it takes off again. Jin smiles at the animal’s antics.

“Curious.” Norio murmurs, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Jin’s smile widens. He hasn’t seen a smile on Norio’s face for awhile. 

The trees open up, revealing Jogaku Lake, but the fox has stopped. Before them is a shrine. Small, not like the Shinto shrines with Priestesses attending the grounds. Something modest, something wild. A statue of a fox - carved from the boulder - sits proudly next to the wooden structure. Small candles dot around the shrine, already lit. Offerings from past travelers make a small pile. Snowflakes mixed with bamboo leaves, swirling in the air. The morning sun peaking through the clouds, hitting and alighting the ice crystals.

The actual fox sits and stares at them expectantly. Without looking at Norio, Jin stands in front of the shrine, claps his hands together and bows. He steps aside and kneels down into the snow. Norio steps into his place slowly. Each action seems to have thought and meaning to it. When he bows, there’s intention behind it. He stays in that position longer and Jin can almost see the prayers the Warrior Monk is giving.

Norio expels the air from his lungs and joins Jin on the ground. The fox unexpectedly jumps into Jin’s lap, making the samurai jolt back slightly in surprise. A chuckle escapes from Norio and he reaches over to gently touch the fox’s head. They sit there, staring as the light seeps across the frozen lake.

“My mother used to tell me,” Jin whispered, “that the day I was born she held me in her arms and looked out the window and saw a fox. That Inari had come to give me their blessing.” Jin looked down at the mischievous creature in his lap. He tentatively scratched behind the ears. The fox tilted its head up, eyes closed in bliss. “I never gave it much thought, but after Komoda Beach - after losing everything - there was Inari. Messengers leading me to the most hidden shrines. Praying never seems to do much, but I always felt a little bit stronger, a little more capable. Able to face the next day, the next hour of this hell.”

Norio hummed. “I believe it.”

Jin glanced over in surprise. A lot of strange events happen around him and those unfortunate enough to witness them usually were shocked, awed, scared. Norio was none of those. He looked like nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Really?”

Norio nodded. Then he turned towards Jin and smiled. A wide smile, there was happiness in his eyes, “I always knew you were blessed - I could feel it. Others, I think, can feel it too, though they may not know what it is that they are sensing.” Norio puts a hand on Jin’s shoulder, “You are Kami blessed and the rest of us are blessed by your life. I am,” Norio shifts and the smile becomes softer, “I am grateful that you came into my life. I don’t think - I don’t think I would have survived this long without you.”

Jin blinks, blushes, and looks down. Occupying his hands with the fur beneath his fingers. It was very important, yes, it needed his full attention. But he kept his ears open.

“I need you to know. No, this is important. Jin, I need you to know; you are a blessing to everyone you come into contact with. You have a giving and kind heart. And maybe that’s not the samurai way, maybe being loyal to your Lord is more important, but the many lives you have saved say differently. Just because those at the top say it’s right, does not make it so for the rest of us.

“I need you to know this,” Norio leans over and touches just where Jin’s heart is rapidly beating, “Who determines what is right and what is wrong? Your uncle? The Shogunate? Your heart? And if it is your heart, Jin. Your heart is good.”

Tears start falling down, and Jin is unable to stop them. He feels the words, almost like they’re physically ripping into him. He leans into Norio and it’s like being seen. Others have seen him. Yuna has seen everything within Jin. But the words. They ripped apart a barrier he never knew existed and it was like breathing for the first time.

They sit there. They should be at the Temple, gathering everything together. But they stay, Norio a silent support, and the world almost feels right again. Jin let the tears continue and the mourning breaks fully across the land.

The fox warming Jin’s lap yips, hops up, stretches, and jumps up and down, running back to its den.

Jin sighs and rubs at his eyes. He stands up. There is work to be done.

“One more thing,” Norio also stands. Jin eyes him. He does not expect to be pulled into a hug. But Norio does hug him, and it’s crushing, “You are an amazing leader,” he says softly, “but you are also a good friend. And I am glad you chose to be my friend.”

Jin hugs back. Nods. And life continues.

~*~

**5\. YUNA**

Securing the use of a boat was easy enough. But sailing across the bay without being spotted by the Jito’s men would make up for that ease. Though maybe that wasn’t such a problem. The storm was probably a bigger concern.

The evening in the cove was nice and it seemed that the weather would hold. But it was the start of winter and the start of winter storms. And here they were, in the middle of the bay, trying to avoid patrols while also trying not to die.

Just another day in this strange life that Yuna has found herself in.

She looks over at Jin, his face is serious like usual, but she can see the concern. He glances over.

“Should we turn around?” Yuna shouted over the rain.

Jin shook his head, “It would be the same distance either way! And we need to have this meeting with Masako!”

The sailor ferrying them across shouts inaudibly. Yuna turns to look back. He looks scared.

“What?!”

“I don’t think we’re gonna make it! I can’t see anything. We could be sailing out to sea for all I know!”

They were aiming to sneak past Castle Kaneda, land in Komoda Inlet and make their way to the Golden Temple. Where Laday Masako would help coordinate movements of the Ghost’s followers between the North and South parts of the island. Trying to root out the remaining Mongol forces all while avoiding the fresh samurai from the Shogun.

Dying out here would be comedic.

After all the shit they’ve been through. No. Yuna wouldn’t allow it. She turned toward Jin, “Solutions? We could release the anchor and try to wait out the storm? Or hell,” she muttered to herself, “I’ll even start praying to the gods for once in my life.”

Jin had a conflicted look on his face. Yuna gestured impatiently. The man always acted like his uncle was going to pop up behind him and start in on a lecture about honor and the samurai way.

She couldn’t feel her face.

Couldn’t feel any part of her body except for her chest where a frantic heart beat volumes of hot blood and where the frozen air superheated in her lungs. Ice was forming on her eyelashes and the tips of her hair.

“I can maybe get rid of the storm!” Jin yelled, breathless.

Yuna felt that she imagined some of what Jin was saying. But gestured for him to continue anyways.

Which is when Jin pulled out his flute and started playing.

Yuna felt like maybe fever had set in. But she could hear the instrument clearly. The reedy breath scraping against hole openings; short notes piercing the violent wind, longer notes weaving through the rain. A melody of warmth and peace.

Moment by moment the rain lessened, the wind calmed, and the clouds cleared to reveal the stars in their heavenly seats. They could see the shoreline in the distance and a blot of darkness that was Castle Kaneda.

Yuna was panting, body still fighting a storm that should have capsized them by now. She knew that the look of disbelief was on both her’s and the captain’s faces. Well actually, the smuggler looked more fearful than anything.

“How-” Yuna whispered, her voice strangled in her throat. Jin lowered his arms, flute clutched in his hands. Yuna shook her head, her lips pressed together - then exploded, “How long have you been able to do that?! This whole time? This whole time we could’ve been without shitty storms! What goes on inside that head of yours, Jin Sakai?! Sometimes you can be so dim. Really. Really?! You’ve had magical flute powers this whole time and never once thought it might be useful?”

Yuna throws her frozen arms up “Useless!” She stomps around and points at the still gaping seaman, “Shut that thing and let’s get going! I swear!”

Sails were fixed and they were on their way, gently cutting through the water. They were all dripping wet and freezing; Jin stood miserably to the side, fiddling with the flute. Yuna sighs and starts rummaging around. She finds one mostly dry blanket and a couple other things that could pass as blankets. She distributes the items and forces Jin to sit next to her. Yuna barely feels the warmth coming from him, but at least it’s something.

Yuna nudges Jin, “So. A magic flute?”

Jin sighs. Rubs his face. Nods.

She shrugs and tightens the blanket around her, “Okay.”

They sit there.

Not dying feels nice.

“I can, uh - I can change the weather to other things as well. Not just clear skies.”

Yuna side-eyes Jin. Unbelievable. This man.

“Like what?”

“I could bring about a lightning storm or just gentle rain. Or have a heavy fog roll in-”

“Oh!” Yuna slams a fist onto an open palm, “Let’s do that! But when we get closer to the inlet. Make sure no one sees us land.”

Jin’s eyebrows go up. “Alright.”

Yuna elbows him hard, he grunts and leans away. She sticks a finger in his face, “You better use this flute more often, Jin Sakai. I won’t hear any excuses.”

Jin chuckles, “Alright, Yuka. I get it.”

“Good.”

They sit there.

Yuna shivers.

It’s nice.

~*~

**+1. SHIMURA**

The clouds had come swiftly and had suddenly turned a clear day dark. Wind whipping up flurries of snow. A kind of whistling or groaning accompanying the force. Trees thrashed around, pampas grass moving like tumultuous waves on the sea. The horses shifted nervously.

Lord Shimura looked down on the encampment of Mongols. A large camp. Held by one of the Khan’s generals. Now that the dishonorable curr was dead, those few Mongols with power were fortifying their positions and attacking their surroundings mercilessly.

He won’t stand for it. Surrounding him was Lord Oga’s clan. Truely a balm against such adversity. But still. Shimura quietly yearned for a familiar presence by his side instead.

Screams erupted down below. A crack of lightning split the sky.

It seemed the Divine Wind had come.

The ache for his nephew doubled.

Clan Oga shifted nervously behind him, but he made no indication of issuing commands. Indeed, it seemed like the Ghost had the enemies well in hand. The wind increased exponentially, flashes of light exploding in time with the terror of death in the camp.

The storm, Lord Shimura observed, often manifested in the presence of the Ghost. Quite different from the storms his sister could produce from her flute. More violent and full of rage. And his soul crumbled and cried out in grief. That he could not save Jin from that rage. Shimura could not save him from this life that would only bring him pain; his sister’s child whom he could no longer help, his child. The grief spiked in his chest.

But also, pride. For Jin was indeed a fine warrior. And a mighty Lord; not in name, but certainly in spirit. A child blessed by the gods.

“Lord Shimura!” Lord Sadamune Oga shouts, “Should we proceed with the plan and engage?”

Shimura entertained the idea for half a second, but then shook his head, “We will let the Mongols destroy themselves tonight. Let us get back to the castle before we can no longer move in this weather!”

“But, my Lord! The Ghost is also down there. We could kill two birds with one stone! Let me-”

“Lord Oga!” A heavy pause accentuated by a roar of thunder, “Do you question me?”

His words are soft, barely heard, but the samurai around him shift nervously, “We have no idea if the Ghost is in the North, let alone here! Our latest intelligence has him in the south. What we are observing here are those Mongol barbarians finally turning on each other.” Lord Shimura motions with his arm, commanding his men to turn around and head home. “I will send a scout in the morning to see if any of these dogs survive the night. But. I doubt they will.”

Lord Oga looked dissatisfied.

~*~

Ichiko laughs as she hands him the cup. Steam rising lazily from its surface. The amber liquid of the tea sparkling in the late afternoon light. His sister rests a feather-light hand on his shoulder and then sits down, grabbing her own cup of tea.

“We expected you much earlier, Akio. Trouble on the road?”

Akio shook his head, “Father was showing me more administrative duties. He acts like I’m the one inheriting the title and not third in line.”

Ichiko chuckles, “He probably wants you involved. Jito administrative work can be a useful skill to cultivate.”

“You don’t have to try and convince me Ichi, I will do what needs doing.”

She shakes her head and laughs, “Always so serious, Akio. If you don’t enjoy it then you should tell Father. Just because you are a samurai doesn’t mean you have to allow our Lord and Father to dictate every aspect of your life.”

Akio snorts, “Now you sound like your husband.”

A gasp, “And what if I do sound like the venerable Lord Sakai? We happen to agree on many issues. Especially how strict the Shimura Clan is about aspects of being a samurai.”

“I hope you're not filling my nephew’s head with such nonsense. I might have to steal him away from all this influence.”

Ichiko grins and smacks her brother’s arm, “Jin has an indomitable spirit that demands freedom. But he does so look up to his youngest uncle. Speaking of - where is that boy?” She gets up and moves towards the window, shaking her head. “Yuriko?”

After a moment the older woman walks in, sliding the shogi door aside, “Yes, Lady Sakai?”

Ichiko smiles warmly, “Could you have someone find my son? He needs to come greet his Uncle.”

Yuriko bows, “Of course, my Lady.”

Ichiko sighs, “That boy.” She shakes her head and sits back down. They sit in silence and Akio breathes in the sweet air. Omi Village was immeasurably more relaxing than Shimura Castle. It was nice to visit. Better still was visiting his sister and little nephew. And occasionally Kazumasa, but only in small doses. That man drove him up the wall.

“Little brother.”

Akio turned towards his sister’s soft voice.

“I would ask something of you.”

“Of course, Lady Sakai. I would fulfill any request of yours.”

Ichiko’s eyes crinkle, but she does not laugh. Her face turns somber, “It’s . . . just a feeling that I’ve been getting lately. I need you to look after Jin for me. Be there for him.”

“Ichiko,” Akio leans back, “Where is this coming from? You and Kazumasa are both hale and hearty. And I will always look after my nephew, you know this.”

She shakes her head, “I don’t know. I don’t know. I just want the assurance that Jin will be looked after no matter what, I guess.” She looks down and clenches her hands, “And. Jin is special.”

Akio sets his cup down, “Special how?”

His sister shakes her hand, “You won’t believe me, but Jin. Jin is blessed. There are things that happen around him, things I can’t explain. The gods whisper at his steps and write the chapters of his life.”

Akio looks at his sister. For a long time. He releases a breath, “You’re right, I don’t believe it. Sounds fantastical and childish. But,” he lifts a hand as Ichiko opens her mouth, “but you have my word. I will look after Jin like he was my own in the event that neither you nor Lord Sakai can fulfill that duty. I will treat him as my own. The gods can do as they please.”

Ichiko smiles, but before she can reply footsteps are heard and the shogi door is opened clumsily. Jin, covered in dirt stands in the doorway. His eyes land on Akio and his whole face lights up. Jin trots straight to his Uncle, jumping at the man.

Lady Sakai laughs at her brother’s offended shout as pristine robes are sullied with mud. He smiles slightly at her as he squeezes Jin. Indeed, Omi Village was a haven from the rest of the world.

~*~

Lord Shimura looked back behind him. Lord Oga’s men were already riding away. He had the desire to see just a glimpse of his nephew. His son. The hurt was still there, would always be there. But it did not lessen his desire to see Jin safe and whole.

He would never see the Ghost at this distance. Probably wouldn’t see him if he was right at his flank. Akio would just have to content himself with the raging storm. As long as the wind blew and rampaged against their enemy he knew that Jin would be alright. He had faith in the gods.

He had faith in his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! For everyone who has read, given kudos, and commented! You all are fantastic.
> 
> I’m on tumblr! You can find me at [haznerdz](https://haznerdz.tumblr.com/). Come hang out with me! Feel free to ask me questions about my fanfic and fling one-shot ideas at me! I will also put snippets of the next chapter on there. See ya!


	2. Smooth Words on Rough Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin finds himself in communication with one bow wielding, fox mask wearing opportunist with a heart of gold.

**To The Honorable Lord Sakai -**  
(though I hear that’s not your title anymore)

I don’t know if this correspondence is acceptable to you or not, but there was a desire in me to keep at least one tie back in Tsushima, and you are by far the best choice for that silly notion.

It should please you (or not) to know that I have arrived in Kyoto with little difficulty. I have my eye on procuring a property for an inn. That idea I told you about on that miserably snowy day. I foresee this as being relatively easy and next I will need to be on the lookout for like minded individuals to join me on this business venture.

The sites are new and refreshing. The people, unfortunately, while not just farmers and sake brewers, are pretty much the same. Fortunately most are more financially blessed. But none are quite like you. Which. Is probably for the best. The world can only handle one Jin Sakai.

Talk of the Mongol invasion is sparse. They talk of it like they talk of the weather. Something that comes and goes, and how natural disasters happen to other people. Like it wasn’t a living nightmare, a living hell, for thousands of people. That the violence and brutality and death are as fascinating as clouds on a spring day.

I miss . . .

Well.

It’s broken, no sense in talking about things one will never have again.

Just know. That I miss.

I’m not sure why I’m writing to you. We hardly know each other. But I feel a connection. Maybe simply because we share the miserable experience of having been taught by Sensei Ishikawa. Are you still being taught by that hack? If you need someone to commiserate with I am always here.

As nice as this has been, there are many things still left to do today. With this letter should be a separate paper with the address of my residence. Also, there should be a package of fruit tea that is quite popular here in Kyoto. I don’t like it, so please take it off my hands.

\- Tomoe

**Tomoe -**

You find me surprised in receiving this letter. Both in that you wrote it, and that it actually found me. I am not opposed to the correspondence, despite how odd it is. I relish any friendly gestures at the moment; I do not lack in that area, but the changes in my life have left me asunder.

The rumor you heard is correct. I am no longer a Lord, no longer a samurai. The Shogun has demanded my head. The reward for killing the Khan, I suppose. So now. Now I am more like you than previously thought. No home, no family, living from moment to stolen moment.

While you might be enjoying your new locale, the Ghost and those who follow him have been hunting down the remaining Mongols roaming the island. We have been trying to help displaced victims, as well as rationing food. Khoutan Khan burned many farms, as you know, and winter has set in. For the moment times are bleak. But I believe we can pull through and survive.

It surprised me how easy others are settling back down to life as it was before. The war only lasted a couple of months, but for me, it feels like a lifetime has gone by. My world has shifted to such an extent that I do not even recognize it as mine anymore. Does one respond to their name when they feel like a different person? A part of me believes that Jin Sakai died on that beach and that I am now inhabiting his corpse.

The time of night has made me maudlin and morbid.

I know you didn’t ask specifically, but Sensei Ishikawa is doing well. He has gone back to his dojo, back to a life of isolation. Or so the Jito thinks. In reality, Sensei has been a tremendous help and has also officially taken me on as his student. ‘Officially’ meaning just between the two of us. He is as grumpy and condescending as always. But there is a sadness that clings to him. A life of regrets piling onto his shoulders.

I think he is humoring me in his acceptance to teach me his Way. I do not think I will ever be as good as you or Sensei.

It is late. Please send any further letters to Jogaku Temple. I hope this letter finds you well, and finds you prosperous.

\- Jin

**“Just” Jin -**

You would not believe how easy it is to swindle people here. I got a building and property in the long and prosperous activity called gambling. Men who have everything and are yet still so miserable. Easy pickings. And they never suspected such an innocent young maiden to be cheating; the man sitting next to her, though. Caught red handed.

I’m sending you a celebratory gift. Hopefully it will be helpful in your endeavors.

I may have found some partners for this grand scheme of mine. Though I have a hard time trusting others. A part of me wishes you were here. You are painfully loyal and trustworthy and I enjoyed our time working together. But I don’t believe your honor would allow you to cheat and steal. Or maybe not. You’re quite unlike anyone I’ve ever met.

Now I am swamped with administrative tasks. Always a downside to any job.

\- Tomoe

**Tomoe -**

Thank you for the money. From some poor souls who played with you I’m sure. There’s been a couple of farms in the south who were hit hard, so they’ll really benefit from your gift.

I do not envy you in the task of endless administrative work. I remember long hours of my Uncle trying to hammer in logistics and paperwork; he was not very successful I think. The idea of being the Jito has always terrified me, to be responsible for an entire island of people. Because even being a Lord seemed like such a heavy load and I became one at such a young age; it just never felt right. But ever since the Mongols invaded I jumped into being responsible for the people of this island and it has felt so natural. Maybe it has to do with the circumstances and the title more than anything else.

I feel slightly apprehensive in learning about your escapades, but also, a part of me is curious.

In the spirit of doing criminal activity, I have started teaching others in the ways of the Ghost. How to move without being seen, how to infiltrate and kill without being heard. I feel almost proud, I think, of passing this knowledge along. Proud of this group of people that have come together to help and protect. I feel like all those years of learning to be a samurai was just play-acting, was just pretending to be my uncle. And now I feel like myself.

I wish I could be of more help to you. Unfortunately I know next to nothing about innkeeping and even less about scamming rich people. I might know of some people who may want to get off the island and start a new life. People who would not be opposed to your kind of work.

\- Jin

**Jin Sakai -**

I just received an exquisite bow. I better not learn that it was from you.

\- Tomoe

**Jin -**

I’ve been hearing some concerning rumors regarding Tsushima. It sounds like chaos over there. Mongols and food shortages in the middle of winter is not a good combination. You haven’t written for awhile. I’m concerned. Please write back. If you need help, tell me. My inn is doing well, so I am sending some supplies to you.

\- Tomoe

**Lady Tomoe -**

I’m writing in haste and praying this letter gets to you in time. Samurai captured Jin and are transporting him to the Shogunate. We don’t know anything other than that. Not their route, nor their stops or speed. A woman named Yuna is on their trail, but if you could somehow intercept them, please. We’re begging you.

\- Kenji

**Tomoe -**

In all the chaos I did not get the chance to thank you. So thank you, for rescuing me. I can only hope that the Shogunate will never suspect a humble innkeeper to be my savior. I would’ve preferred that you not have killed those men, as in the end we are on the same side, but I understand that those are my feelings on the matter and that you have a different perspective on things.

The risk you took for me was great and you took it for a near stranger. I am unsure why you would, but I thank the gods all the same. Honestly I don’t believe you are as bad as Sensei Ishikawa, or yourself, say. And most of the time I do not understand this bond we have, but I enjoy it all the same. I feel you will take advantage of this confession sometime in the future.

Your performance with the bow the other night was inspiring and I feel reinvigorated to practice even harder. Sensei Ishikawa is never satisfied, but I think he secretly enjoys our time together and my enthusiasm for the bow. I will be sure to keep him on his toes for you

As always, the money and supplies you have sent are very much appreciated. It has been hard keeping in touch with anyone this winter, but your kindness keeps company with my thoughts during the hard and miserable days. I have never had many friends in my life, but I have been blessed by the presence of so many truly good people. I hope you see me as a friend as well.

I hope this letter finds you well, safe, and fortunate. Maybe once winter has left these lands I will come to Kyoto and visit my good friend, the innkeeper.

\- Jin Sakai  
(also, yes. I did send you that bow)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! For everyone who has read, given kudos, and commented! You all are fantastic.
> 
> I’m on tumblr! You can find me at [haznerdz](https://haznerdz.tumblr.com/). Come hang out with me! Feel free to ask me questions about my fanfic and fling one-shot ideas at me! I will also put snippets of the next chapter on there. See ya!


End file.
